Nascer e Morrer em Seheron
by Pleiadean
Summary: Aqui seguimos a história de Leto, um pequeno elfo escravo, na cidade de Seheron, e testemunhamos as circunstâncias que o levam a transformar-se em Fenris. A miséria vivida por todos os elfos, especialmente a sua mãe, irmã e melhor amiga, Tallis, fazem-no sonhar e lutar pela liberdade de quem lhe é querido, mesmo que isso signifique o prescindir da sua própria.


**Capítulo I**

A noite caía em Seheron quando um pequeno rapaz, com não mais de cinco anos de idade, corria pelas ruelas estreitas até ao bairro pobre onde viviam os elfos. Corria o máximo que as suas tenras pernas o permitiam e sentia o ar fresco descolar-lhe o cabelo suado da testa.

- Iliara! Iliara! – gritou ao subir os degraus dois a dois da entrada de uma das velhas casas. A primeira cabeça a aparecer à janela, porém, foi a da pequena Tallis.

- Mãe! O Leto está aqui!

A porta abriu-se e dela saiu uma elfa, vestida com roupas esfarrapadas.

- Por favor, Iliara! Tens que vir! – suplicou o pequeno elfo, enquanto puxava a mão da mulher.

- Mas que se passa, rapaz! Fala de uma vez!

- É o bebé, Iliara! O bebé está a chegar!

- Tallis, fecha a casa e cuida do teu pai enquanto eu estiver fora.

Os dois apressaram-se até à parte rica da cidade, onde Leto e a mãe viviam na mansão dos Merkiel, uma família poderosa no Império Tevinter. No entanto, devido à sua condição de elfos escravos, não tinham qualquer serviço médico ao seu dispor e, por isso, era tão necessária a presença de uma elfa parteira.

Entraram pela porta dos fundos e correram até ao quarto partilhado pelos criados da casa. Lilia estava deitada numa das camas e à sua volta encontravam-se um jovem casal e uma mulher mais velha, cega de um olho. Estes eram os elfos escravos que serviam os Merkiel.

Leto ajoelhou-se ao pé da mãe. Estava a arfar e o seu coração palpitava rápido do cansaço e do nervosismo.

- Isto não é lugar para homens. Jaheed, leva o rapaz para a cozinha e comecem a tratar da ceia. O mestre não quer saber dos nossos problemas, apenas da barriga cheia. – disse a elfa mais velha. Jaheed e Leto obedeceram e saíram pela porta de ligação à cozinha.

- Descasca as batatas. – pediu Jaheed, enquanto ele próprio cortava vários outros legumes.

Leto sentia as mãos tremer enquanto pegava nas batatas. A sua mente continuava no quarto donde vinham os gritos da mãe, do outro lado da parede.

Passados poucos minutos, porém, ouviu-se nada mais do que silêncio e, subitamente, o choro forte de um bebé. Leto largou tudo o que tinha nas mãos e correu para o quarto, onde encontrou as mulheres em roda da cama onde a mãe continuava deitada. Aproximou-se devagar e conseguiu finalmente ver uma criaturinha pequena e avermelhada pousada no colo de Lilia.

- Leto. Vem conhecer a tua irmã. Vem conhecer a Varania.

Três dias depois, Lilia já tinha voltado ao trabalho e Leto estava no quarto com a irmã e Tallis, que por vezes entrava na mansão à socapa para ver o amigo.

- É tão pequenina. – comentou a elfa, enquanto tocava na mão da bebé com um dedo. – Espero que as mãos dela cresçam, senão como vai conseguir trabalhar?

Leto examinou, apreensivo, as mãos pequeninas da irmã.

- As nossas também cresceram.

- Sim, não te preocupes, foi uma pergunta estúpida.

Nesse momento, pingas de chuva começaram a bater na janela e ao ouvir isso Tallis levantou-se repentinamente, alarmada.

- Oh não! Tenho que apanhar a roupa! Tchau, Leto!

- Tchau, Tallis.

A menina deitou-lhe a língua de fora e saiu a correr. Leto olhou durante mais uns minutos para a irmã, que dormia num cobertor velho e esburacado, até que se levantou para fazer as suas tarefas. Entreteve-se o resto da tarde a esfregar o chão da cozinha, enquanto a criada mais velha, Sarin, limpava as pratas da casa.

Já à noite, os elfos da mansão Merkiel estavam reunidos no seu quarto, prontos para uma noite de descanso bem merecido. Lilia amamentava a filha enquanto Sarin cosia uma saia. No outro canto do quarto, a mulher de Jaheed, enchia-lhe as mãos com uma pasta esverdeada para lhe curar as bolhas.

Leto ainda esperou uma hora para que todos adormecessem e, aí, escapuliu-se silenciosamente do quarto e da mansão. Cá fora tinha parado de chover, mas o vento continuava fresco e o rapaz arrepiava-se todo ao sentir o chão molhado nos pés descalços.

Ao chegar a casa de Tallis, atirou uma pequena pedra ao vidro da janela. Mas ao não pressentir qualquer movimento dentro da casa, atirou outra, impaciente. Dessa vez, a janela abriu-se e a pequena cabeça de Tallis apareceu.

- Vais acordar o meu pai! Já vou sair, espera. – sussurrou-lhe, chateada.

Logo a seguir apareceu à porta e saiu a correr com Leto, dirigindo-se para o seu sítio favorito. Por detrás do canto pobre dos elfos, saltando o muro da cidade, existia um bosque com uma pequena cascata. Os dois amigos gostavam de passar o seu tempo aí, longe de tudo e de todos, onde podiam escapar à vida difícil que calhava a todos os que tinham o azar de nascer elfos.

- Hoje tenho que ir embora mais cedo. A minha mãe saiu para ir trabalhar e tenho medo que chegue e não me veja em casa.

- Não sabia que a tua mãe trabalhava à noite.

- Agora que o meu pai está em casa doente ela trabalha de dia e de noite.

Tallis olhava o lago tristemente. A única coisa que se ouvia era o barulho da água a escorrer pela cascata. Leto resolveu animar um pouco a conversa.

- Ontem o Jaheed explicou-me como é que os adultos dão beijos. – Leto exibiu um sorriso orgulhoso ao dizer isto.

- A sério? Podias-me ensinar!

Leto assumiu uma expressão mais séria, como se fosse dono de um conhecimento superior.

- Não sei… Para aprenderes bem tínhamos que treinar, mas ele disse-me que só o podia fazer com alguém que gostasse mesmo de mim.

Tallis ficou calada por um momento. Parecia envergonhada, até um pouco tímida, no entanto respondeu.

- Eu gosto de ti.

Leto olhou para ela muito sério. O luar reflectia nos seus olhos verdes escuros.

- Fecha os olhos.

Tallis pareceu hesitante.

- Não me vais enganar e pôr um bicho na boca, pois não?

- Queres que te mostre ou não?

Ainda apreensiva, a menina fechou os olhos. Leto fechou os seus também. A sua expressão era de concentração absoluta, afinal tinha que provar a Tallis que sabia dar beijos como os adultos. Aproximou-se com um olho entreaberto, não fosse falhar o alvo, e os lábios dos dois amigos, secos e frios com o vento, tocaram-se levemente.

Tallis ficou só muito quieta, com medo que a sua ignorância no assunto estragasse o momento. Ficaram assim uns segundos, até que Leto se esticou e começou a fazer cócegas na barriga da amiga. Os dois riram e rebolaram na erva húmida durante uns minutos. Depois, ficaram só a conversar e a contar os pirilampos que passavam a voar por cima do lago.

Não muito mais tarde, voltaram para a cidade. Leto acompanhou Tallis a casa, como o seu dever de rapazinho honrado mandava. No entanto, quando estavam a chegar viram Iliara também a aproximar-se da porta de sua casa. Trazia a cara muito maquilhada e um vestido limpo, embora muito desgastado.

- Tallis? Leto? O que fazem aqui a esta hora?!

- Oh não…

- Por favor, Iliara, a ideia foi minha. Não castigues a Tallis.

Tallis correu em direcção á mãe para tentar desculpar-se, mas nesse preciso momento, ouviram a voz arrastada de um homem que se aproximava nas sombras.

- Elfa, pensas que já acabou?

Iliara pareceu constrangida.

- Por favor, Tallis, entra em casa.

Leto olhou para o homem. Era um humano, um guarda da cidade. Parecia bastante bêbedo, com o capacete a tombar-lhe de um dos lados.

- Estás-me a ouvir, puta? O dinheiro que te dei era para mais tempo, não penses que me enganas.

O homem agarrou o braço de Iliara e puxou-a com violência. Tallis soltou um gritinho e começou a soluçar. Leto ainda se aproximou, mas a mulher falou-lhe firmemente.

- Leto, vai já para casa ou amanhã conto à tua mãe que andavas na rua a estas horas. E tu, Tallis, entra imediatamente ou vamos ter problemas.

Tallis arrastou-se infeliz até à porta e entrou sem olhar uma única vez para trás. Leto desatou a correr pela rua acima. Quando Iliara já não o conseguia ver, parou e tentou espreitar para o largo onde ficava a casa, mas já não conseguiu ver nada. O guarda e a elfa tinham desaparecido na escuridão da noite.


End file.
